I Will Not Late Again
by Ryuutamaru
Summary: “Hah! Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, katanya dia mau menemui aku jam sembilan. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh,” perempuan itu kesal. Lalu pergi meninggalkan taman. Tapi, seorang lelaki menghentikannya. kakaxShizu!


My first fic. RnR,please!!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "Hah! Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, katanya dia mau menemui aku jam sembilan. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh," perempuan itu kesal. Lalu pergi meninggalkan taman. Tapi, seorang lelaki menghentikannya. kakaxShizu!

Pairing : KakaXShizu

I Will Not Late Again

By

Nara Fitramaru

Suatu hari, di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang perempuan sedang duduk di bangku taman. Perempuan itu berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Rambutnya pendek. Kelihatannya Ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 09.30. Perempuan itu kaget. "Hah! Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, katanya dia mau menemui aku jam sembilan. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh ."

Perempuan yang bernama Shizune itu berdiri. Ia hendak pergi ke markas Hokage. Disitulah tempatnya bekerja, sebagai asisten Hokage kelima,Tsunade. Tadi, Shizune meminta izin kepada Tsunade untuk pergi ke taman, katanya ada seseorang yang mau menemuinya di taman. Tsunade mengijinkan saja, asal kalau pulang tidak boleh lewat dari jam 9.30.

"Aku nggak boleh buang waktuku hanya karena menunggu dia," Kata Shizune kepada dirinya sendiri. "Masih banyak tugas-tugas dari Tsunade-Sama yang harus aku selesaikan."

Shizune melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang memanggilnya. Shizune menoleh ke belakang, mencari asal suara tersebut.

Sesosok pria dengan rambut silver, dan memakai masker berlari menghampiri Shizune. Pria itu berhenti tepat di depan Shizune. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, mungkin karena Ia tadi berlari.

"Kakashi?" kata Shizune kepada pria yang menghampirinya itu.

"Shizune…hosh…hosh," Kata Kakashi yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beberapa detik, nafas Kakashi mulai teratur. "Maafkan aku Shizune. Tadi aku…" belum selesai Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kata-kata Kakashi dipotong oleh Shizune.

"Kemana aja kamu tadi? Aku tadi sudah menunggu lama. Setengah jam lamanya. Tapi apa? Kamu malah datang terlambat," Bentak Shizune sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Kakashi.

"Shizune, beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Aku…" Kata-kata Kakashi terpotong lagi.

"Sudahlah. Aku nggak butuh penjelasanmu. Sekarang ini aku lagi banyak pekerjaan," Shizune berpaling dari Kakashi. Ia melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Tapi Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, Ia berlari mengejar Shizune lalu memegang tangan Shizune.

"Shizune, beri aku waktu. Lima menit saja, ada yang mau ku bicarakan padamu," Kata Kakashi

Shizune melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari pergelangan tangannya. "Kalau ada yang mau kau bicarakan, lebih baik besok saja. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Besok, di taman ini, di waktu yang sama. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi!"

Shizune berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa DTK alias Diam Tanpa Kata melihat Shizune yang meninggalkannya. Padahal, saat itu ada yang mau dibicarakan Kakashi kepada Shizune. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Kakashi's POV : on

Sial! Gara-gara baca Icha-icha, aku jadi terlambat menemui Shizune. Coba aku tadi baca Icha-Icha Paradise bukan saat pagi tadi.

Baiklah. Besok pagi, aku tidak akan membaca buku itu. Tapi aku akan membaca buku itu pada saat malam nanti saja. Biar paginya aku nggak terlambat lagi.

Kakashi's POV : off

Kakashi pun kembali ke rumahnya

Keesokan Harinya,

Di Taman, pukul 09.30

"Sial! Aku terlambat lagi." Kata Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, Kakashi terlambat. Padahal Ia sudah membaca buku kesayangannya itu pada saat malam hari. Tapi karena Kakashi membacanya terlalu sampai larut malam, Ia Bangun kesiangan.

Ketika sudah Bangun, Kakashi segera mandi. Dan berlari ke taman. Tapi, ketika Ia sampai di Taman, Ia tidak menemukan Shizune. Kakashi menyesal. Tapi apa daya semua telah terlanjur. Seperti kata pepatah,'Nasib sudah jadi Tukang Bubur'(?).

"Apa Ini?" Kakashi melihat selembar kertas yang dilipat-lipat terletak di bangku taman. Kakashi mengambil kertas itu. Dilihatnya kertas itu, terdapat tulisan, 'From : Shizune, To : Kakashi'. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat dari Shizune yang ditujukan kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi membuka surat tersebut. Lalu dibacanya

_Kakashi, aku sudah menunggu lama sejak tadi. Tapi kamu terlambat lagi seperti kemarin. Aku muak dengan sikapmu ini. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus pulang karena aku tidak tahan lagi berdiam dan hanya menunggumu di taman ini. Walau ku tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku. Akan kuberikan kau kesempatan terakhir. Hari Minggu nanti, kebetulan aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan pas hari Minggu. Kali ini, jangan sampai terlambat lagi Kakashi. Kalau kau terlambat 5 menit saja, maka aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi. Di taman ini, pukul 09.00. Ingat Itu!_

Kakashi melipat kembali surat yang ada di tangannya. "Kali ini, aku tidak boleh terlambat"

Minggu,

Di Taman, pukul 09.00

Shizune berjalan di taman. Ya, ini adalah ketiga kalinya Ia pergi ke taman. Hanya untuk menunggu Kakashi. Tapi entah kenapa Shizune betah-betah saja dengan sikap Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat itu.

"Ku harap Ia kali ini datang," Kata Shizune berharap. Shizune kemudian duduk di bangku taman, tempat Ia biasa menunggu Kakashi.

"Lama banget sih kamu. Sudah kutunggu kamu sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi kamu baru datang!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Shizune.

Shizune menoleh ke belakang, asal suara tersebut. Kelihatannya, suara tersebut datang dari belakang pohon yang ada di dekat bangku taman. Teryata memang benar. Sesosok laki-laki berambut silver,memakai masker, dan sedang membaca buku berwana kuningnya, muncul dari arah belakang pohon taman.

Shizune kaget. Ia tidak menyangka, sosok tersebut ialah Kakashi. "Ka-Ka-Kakashi…Kamu…."

"Ya, aku sudah menunggu lama dari tadi. Sejak pukul 08.30. kenapa? Kaget?" Kata Kakashi.

Shizune hanya mengangguk kecil. Rupanya Kakashi sudah merencanakannya. Ia sengaja tidak membaca bukunya dari malam hingga pagi. Tapi Kakashi terlebih dahulu pergi ke taman untuk menunggu Shizune. Ia pergi ke taman pukul 08.30. Lalu, sambil menunggu Shizune datang, Kakashi membaca bukunya di belakang pohon taman.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Shizune. Shizune lalu berdiri dari bangku tempat Ia duduk.

"Begini Shizune…" Kakashi menutup bukunya . Lalu mendekati Shizune. Jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa senti. "Sebenarnya…aku sudah ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu. Cuma, aku malu untuk mengatakannya…"

"Ya…" kata Shizune

"Shizune…" Kedua tangan Kakashi menggenggam kedua tangan Shizune. "A-a-a-aku…c-c-c-cin-cinta ka-kamu!" Kata Kakashi. Tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kakashi tadi membuat Shisune jadi blushing.

"Kakashi…" kata Shizune. "Sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku juga malu 'tuk mengatakannya. Dan aku juga tahu, Kalau kamu mau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu selalu menghindar dari ku setiap aku mau mengatakannya kepadamu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, karena aku hanya ingin menguji mu saja. Karena aku nggak mau kalau nanti kita sudah pacaran sikapmu masih saja seperti ini. Sering terlambat. Dan kalau kamu masih seperti itu, gimana nantinya kalau kita mau kencan. Pasti kamu akan datang terlambat lagi. Itulah sebabnya setiap kamu terlambat, aku selalu memberikan kesempatan kepadamu. Supaya kamu bisa merubah sikapmu," Jelas Shizune panjang lebar

"Tapi, kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi maaf ya, Shizune. Cara pengungkapan perasaanku nggak romantis. Hanya seperti ini saja. Habisnya…"

"Nggak apa-apa,kok!" Shizune memotong kata-kata Kakashi. "Aku tahu, kamu nggak bakal sempat beli bunga atau apapun karena kamu sudah harus bersiap-siap pergi ke taman ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lagipula, ini adalah cara yang sangat romantis bagiku untuk seorang Hatake Kakashi."

"Heh? Maksudnya??" Kata Kakashi dengan TABLO alias TAmpang BLOonnya.

"Iya. Hatake Kakashi yang selama ini dikenal orang-orang dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu datang terlambat, tiba-tiba saja berubah. Dan perubahan itu terjadi pertama kali kau tunjukkan kepada orang yang kau cintai." Jelas Shizune

"I love you, Shizune" Kata Kakashi.

"I love you too, Kakashi." Kata Shizune.

Kakashi memegang maskernya. Perlahan-lahan, ditariknya maskernya itu ke bawah. Hingga akhirnya, masker itu terlepas dari wajah Kakashi dan menunjukkann wajahnya yang belum pernah sama sekali dilihat oleh orang lain.

Shizune hampir tak percaya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat ketampanan dan keindahan wajah Kakashi. Ia begitu terpesona. Shizune merasa seperti mimpi. Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan.

Kakashi memegang bahu Shizune. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan ke wajah Shizune. Kemudian Shizune melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kakashi. Sama dengan Kakashi, Shizune mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi.

Wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Terutama bibir mereka. Sangat dekat. Semakin dekat…makin dekat…dan…

3 senti…

2 senti…

1 senti…

0,75 senti…

0,5 senti…

0,25 senti…

Dan akhirnya…

-sensor-

Setelah itu, Kakashi dan Shizune berpelukan. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berdua menghentikan adegan pelukan mereka dan adegan yang di sensor tadi. Kakashi dan Shizune saling bergandengan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan taman.

-XXX-

Akhirnya jadi juga! Fic pertama aku.

Tolong di review,ya!

Dan kalau ada kesalahan, tolong beritahu aku supaya aku bisa memperbaikinya!


End file.
